Fourtris Fluff
by PurpleNarwhal
Summary: Just a growing collection of random Fourtris Fluff pieces
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to his lips on mine. The terror starts, from the lack of air. I shove him off, gasping. He laughs, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Tris, I'm so sorry. I forgot." I fall back on the pillow, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. He climbs on top of me, and I laugh, wrapping my arms around his strong arms. "Other than the panic, that was a lovely way to wake up." I say, pushing my lips into his. He pushes down on me, and our fingers entwine. He pins my arms above my head, a mix of gentle love and roughness. He pushes his body into mine, and we break away for air.

"Oh god, Tobias." I moan. His tongue winds into my mouth. My arms roam around his back, tracing his familiar tattoos with my fingers. I feel goose bumps rise, and I laugh through the kiss. We pull away for a moment, and our hands touch as we both fight to rip my tank top off. He pushes more into me, his strong body overpowering me. To feel our skin touch is fireworks. His lips graze mine briefly before he moves down across my body, trailing my jawline and the birds. He plants a line of kisses across my collarbone before he can't take it anymore, and pushes his mouth back onto mine. The sounds of the compound leak in through the window and the door. We both shut them out, trying to imagine that this is all there is, this perfect moment. His arms move around my body and entwine with my hair. Our hips move together, pushing into each other. We both want more, and it shows. A growling moan emerges out of his lips as I grip his shoulder blades.

"We have to get going." I mumble, only half-heartedly wanting it to stop.

"The initiates can wait." He replies, and circles his arms around my waist. He lifts me off the bed, not breaking away from me while he carries me over to the bathroom. I giggle and wrap my arms around his waist. He gently puts me down on the bed of the shower, kissing me on the forehead and walking out of the bathroom.

I sigh, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I love you, Tobias." I mumble. _"I love you so much."_


	2. Chapter 2

I hate being here sometimes. How could I decline the position as training initiates? I've always loved kids, it's the little bit of Abnegation in me. But every time I step anywhere close to the fighting ring, it hurts. Sometimes literally, from demonstration sparring, or from the flashbacks. I can't stop thinking about Al and Edward every time I go into the initiate's room. Of course, Tobias is there. Whenever I wake up in the night screaming, he helps. I am his, and he is mine. Forever.

We finally finish with the kids. The targets are riddled with bullets, and for some reason the kids are incapable of putting their guns away. They're scattered across the concrete, left in the wake of exhausted teenagers. I make my way over to the targets, getting ready to gather up the thick foam circles when Four's arms stop me. "Later." He whispers, pulling me backwards and towards the door. I squeal, smacking misplaced punches against his arms. He drags me across the compound, and we finally reach the place where we jumped. He tosses me onto the net, and I laugh as the nylon stretches around me. I love the feeling, I've loved it since the first time. He sits next to me, on the steps that lead down from the pit. I make my way across the net, grabbing his hand lightly.

"Hey." His solemn stare breaks and he looks up. "I didn't forget what today is." He smiles, making his way over to the net. Our fingers lock into each other, and he pushes himself onto me. Our faces hover close to each other, and I inhale deeply, admiring his chiseled features. After what seems like eternity, he finally kisses me. His lips press against mine, and his hands entwine in my hair. I moan through his lips as his tongue pushes into my mouth. My arms grip his shoulder blades and he presses harder into me. His body molds into mine, and I can feel his bulging muscles through the thin black shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofia33-Thank you so much! I love getting reviews, especially the kind that are like yours. They make my day. :3**

A knife lands next to my head and she shudders, hearing the dull thump of steel onto foam. The terror fades into pride as I realize "This doesn't scare me nearly as much anymore…." I thinks, inhaling slowly before the next blade sinks into the target. I hear impressed whispers rise up from the crown of nervous initiates, and the last blade finally gets thrown, landing firmly right under my shoulder. Tobias turns around, sending the initiates back to their dorms. I smile over my shoulder, carefully dislocating the sharp knives from the board. I hear his feet come towards me and I seen realize he's standing right behind me. I laugh lightly turning around and kissing him on the cheek.

"Little bit of Déjà vu, huh?" I say, sticking the knives onto the magnetic strip above the target.

"Yeah, except this time, I can do what I wanted to do last time." He says. I wrinkle my brow, confused.

"What's that?" I say. Before I can even laugh, he kisses me. Not the passionate, hot kiss forged out of eager sexual tension, but the gentle kind that can only come from love. My hands rim his face and I pull off. He laughs as I walk away, grabbing my backpack on my way out the door. He jogs to catch up with me and weaves his fingers in with mine on our way back to the apartment.

I wave to a few initiates in the cafeteria or lounging in their dorms, but we're eventually alone, and he pulls me into a small closet. His hands encircle my waist and he pulls me closer. I pull back, placing my hands on his muscled arms. "Tobias, I gotta get back to the apartment, and I want to get some dinner for us ready." I say, trying to resist. He leans in and kisses me lightly, and it takes all my will to pull back again. "Our room is a mess. The kitchen is a mess. I need to clean, and I need to cook and I need…" He cuts me off, silencing me with his lips. We stumble across the room, and he lifts me up to his chest. I bend my head down, and our lips connect one last time before the door opens. Two of our initiates crash into the room, and all four of us break off, staring awkwardly. Mia laughs, and Tobias and I edge out of the room, laughing loudly on our way back into the small apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobiaslover1212-**^.^ thank you so much! That made me so happy. :)

**CiCi-** That sort of feedback is the kind I love so much, and it helps me, a lot. I'll definitely try and add that in. :3

I grip the cup of coffee tightly, moaning slightly as I hear the compound come awake. Tobias flips a pancake onto my plate, and I smile. He tried to get the Dauntless flames to burn into the pancake, but it ended up looking like a blob.

"What is that even supposed to be?" I say, laughing. He leans over, kissing me. "It may not look good, but I bet it tastes good. I take a small bite, and with a mouth full of pancake mumble "Oh my god."

"You didn't tell me you could cook!" I exclaim, watching him busy himself at the griddle. "Do you wanna make dinner tonight?" I ask, surprised and happy that there were still new things for me to learn about him.

"Sure….How does pancakes sound?" He says, and I laugh loudly, almost choking on the thick patty. He comes over, laughing.

"I mean, I can do burgers too." I smile, planting a light kiss on his forehead. "Burgers sound great. I grab my backpack and run out the door, waving 'Goodbye' before I run off for fear training with the initiates.

I walk back into the apartment, exhausted from the day of seeing the kids scream and writhe when exploring their landscapes. Once I finally take stock of my surroundings, I gasp. He has covered almost every surface in candles, and I hear a soft violin playing. Tobias emerges out of the kitchen, a guilty look on his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, confused.

"So, we don't have any meat…." He says, and I chuckle.

"How is that possible?" I say, throwing my hands up. I plant a kiss on him, kicking my shoes off and flopping down on the couch.

"Guess?" He says, sitting down next to me. I laugh, knowing that he ate it all.

"I love you." I say, moving myself over to him and curling into his chest. He kisses my head, and I turn upwards. Our lips touch, and despite that only being for a second, we both want more. He spins me around, gently climbing on top of me before he pushes down onto me. His hands explore my body, gently wrapping around my waist. We shift slightly around the couch, and one of the candles falls over. The blanket that slipped off of the couch alights, and we both gasp. He stands up, stomping desperately on the rug. I laugh, and bury my head in my hands.

"This is why we can't have nice things." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I say, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lunalovegoodfan7: You have no idea how much that means so me. Thank you so very much 3**

**Livyroro: Aw, that's such a nice compliment! Thanks so much for that, it means a ton. :3**

**Meow-I-am-a-cat: Thanks! I really go for a lack of a storyline and just cute little stuff, but I'm going to try and add some more meat in this and the next chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know that stuff. I don't own a single one of these characters, even though I wish I was genius enough to have invented them. **

I fire off six rapid-fire shots, all hitting either in the bull's eye or right next to it. One of the initiates whistles, and I turn around, spinning the gun around my finger. "Who wants to try next?" I say, smiling widely. The first day of guns training is always my favorite, because none of the kids know even how to hold them. I laugh as an eager Erudite transfer misses, all six times. A bawdy Candor laughs at his failure, and Tobias steps forward, tossing a practice gun at the initiate. He barely catches it, and he juggles it for a few seconds before he finally recovers control of the handgun. The entire group laughs, and a red blush raises on his cheeks. He steadies his hands, and fires off the same six shots in quick succession. Despite the earlier performance of clumsiness, one of the shots hits on the red circle. Tobias walks up behind the group, clapping slowly.

"Very good." He says, his voice no more than a low rumble. "We're going to pick this up tomorrow. Anyone found with a practice gun _outside_ of practice will be spending the night in the chasm." He said, watching as the bubbling crowd of initiates mills out of the practice area. I smile, leaning up against the cold concrete wall. He finally makes his way across the training yard, encircling me with his arms. I giggle as he kisses me on the forehead, and wiggle out of his embrace. He laughs, a deep gravelly sound.

Small bits of gravel are kicked up behind me as I run around the courtyard, laughing. He's faster than me, and he always has been. He sweeps me off my feet, throwing me over his shoulder as easily as a pillow. I laugh, kicking and punching at his back. His low grumble of a laugh resurfaces, and he dumps me down on the ground, dipping his head down to mine and kissing me gently.

I lean against a wall, giggling as he grabs his bag and walks out, smiling over his shoulder. These little games, the things we do when we have extra time, it's the reason I love him. It's the reason he loves me.


End file.
